


Ass Man

by bombyx (starcrusher)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Butts, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Rimming, gender neutral player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrusher/pseuds/bombyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter learns that making requests outright is better than just staring at the Player's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Man

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the OFF kink meme on Dreamwidth, for this prompt: "The Batter is an ass man, and his Player got da booty."

The Batter enjoyed walking behind his Player for a few different reasons. Some he’d gladly admit.

And some he wouldn’t.

He only led when he had to, much preferring to follow, because his Player seemed to know exactly where to go, as though sie had some insight to the lay of the land that the Batter could not see… or, perhaps, a walkthrough. With all Zacharie’s reminders, the Batter could not forget that this was only a game, and the Player had informed him that most games had walkthroughs available, and sie had also confessed with some embarrassment that sie had taken peeks when sie was having trouble.

The Batter could not blame hir. He was certain that sie did whatever was best for their mission, and he was grateful for it all – grateful for a guide and for a companion, and… grateful to walk behind hir, too.

With his Player leading, and focusing on finding the best way through the shopping mall (why was it so hard to get through?) the Batter remained quiet so as not to disturb hir concentration, and because he had other things to focus on.

His eyes were glued to his Player’s hips as sie walked, watching the gentle sway and the way the fabric of hir pants fell over hir bottom.

…Was he drooling?

No. Thankfully.

He swallowed, and followed close, enraptured enough that he bumped up into his Player’s back when sie stopped suddenly.

“Whoa!” Sie whirled around, looking up to hir companion, into the four ruby red eyes that met hirs. “You alright, Batter?” He had two more eyes to watch where he was going with than sie did, anyway.

The purifier looked away, frowning at himself. “Fine.”

Maybe he was tired. His Player took his larger hand in hirs and led him away to a pile of crates to sit down. “How about we rest here for a little while? I’ll try to figure out the map.”

The Batter watched hir as sie closed hir eyes, as though something behind hir eyelids would reveal the path they should take. Maybe that was the case. He was only the puppet; he certainly didn’t know how being a Player worked.

He was, however, disappointed that he couldn’t ogle any longer.

He watched his Player’s face, instead. Sie looked as though sie were sleeping, though he knew sie wasn’t. Likely sie’d just stepped out of the game for a moment to check on something else. He didn’t know how long sie’d be gone, but he was happy as always to wait for hir return. He couldn’t continue without hir, after all.  
Minutes later, sie opened hir eyes, and the Batter looked at hir, questioningly.

“Did that take too long?” sie asked sheepishly. “…Sorry… I was… drawing a picture. My internet’s down, so I’m trying to map out where we’ve been so far.” Sie looked over him. “Are you sure you’re alright, Batter? You seem distracted.”

If only sie knew. He fidgeted with his bat, set across his lap, and lowered his head. Unfortunately, the motions of his hands so close to his groin drew hir attention, and it was inevitable sie’d notice what he’d been trying to hide. Hir Batter could be so silly sometimes.

Sie raised hir eyebrows, and smiled up at him. “Batter. Is there something you need to take care of?”

He looked back at hir. “…Pardon?”

“There.” Hir fingers crept over his bat, and settled between his hips. He stiffened, in more ways than one, and shivered, and swallowed, but didn’t reply. “Want to tell me what has you so worked up?”

He said nothing even though sie was right there, able to trace the shape of him with hir hand. Sie removed it, and waited. Still nothing.

“I’ve worked awfully hard for you,” sie told him, softly. “I’m not all that good at drawing. And I’ve been learning a lot about strategizing while helping you fight, and figuring out what items help you most.” Sie set hir hand on his thigh. “I’m concerned about you, is what I’m saying. I care about you a lot, and my top priority right now is doing whatever I can to assist you. That’s why I’m here.”

“Player,” he said, at last, and set his hand over hirs.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. You’re my Batter, and I’m your Player. I’m here for you.”

He took a deep breath, and lifted his free hand to tilt the brim of his hat down to try to hide his blush. “It’s… your, ah, your… derriere. When you walk in front of me. I…”

His Player made an odd face, and he stopped. Sie looked somewhere between incredulous and grinning and trying not to laugh. “You like my ass?”

He hunched up, trying to make himself smaller. “…Yes.”

“Well, in that case…” Sie took his hand in hirs, hir own cheeks reddening as well. “…I don’t have anything against you touching it.”

Was this really happening? The Batter thought of pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, but he didn’t ever dream. All four of his eyes focused on his Player’s two, wide and hopeful. “Really?”

Sie snorted, and he backed down a little. “Yes, really, you goof.” To prove hir point, sie let go of his hand and took his bat from his lap (he wouldn’t let anyone else touch it but hir), setting it down beside him to crawl into its position.

Hir arse brushed lightly against the Batter’s thighs, and his hands trembled as he brought them carefully around to cup it. His dear Player set hir head on his shoulder and sie sighed, clearly nowhere near as upset at him as he’d been sure sie would be.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” sie whispered, right in his ear, and he gritted his teeth in effort not to whine. “I’ve seen the things you do with those hands. C’mon, my rump can take it.” Without any further prodding, he squeezed hard, letting something slip from his lips somewhere between a relieved sigh and a growl. His Player squeaked, but then sie laughed, quickly dispelling his worry that he’d harmed hir.

Hir hand slipped down between them, and sie cupped his cock through his pants. The Batter spread his legs almost instinctively to give hir more room, and sie purred into his ear and rubbed over the shape of him while his fingers shook around hir cheeks.

He felt almost overstimulated. He wasn’t even sure what to do. He felt like he had everything he’d ever wanted – except his mission completed, of course. But that could wait. The Batter wouldn’t have believed he’d think that about anything in the world, but that was before he had his Player’s round, soft, perfect ass cupped in his hands. His fingers fit there like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, and he never wanted to let go. He rubbed in circles, spreading his Player’s cheeks and pushing them together again, enticing hir to rock hirself up against him, moving hir hips gently while sie rubbed him through his clothing. He closed his eyes, all of them, and focused just on the feeling, so he was taken by surprise when his Player spoke to him.

“Hey… Batter,” sie murmured, breathily, “How about… you lick my ass?”

He could have cried from joy. His Player gave him everything. Things he’d never knew he’d wanted, things he’d never even considered anymore. Things he wouldn’t dare ask permission for, even if he’d known he’d wanted them. All he could manage was a husky, “Yes.”

\--

Suddenly, the Batter was glad for the shopping mall’s mazelike format. It meant that they were very unlikely to be found, and he certainly didn’t want anyone discovering them like this. He was fully clothed still, his pants uncomfortably tight in all the best of ways, but his Player poised above him, hir hand in his dark hair and hir hole right above his mouth, his lips cradled between the rounds of hir backside. Sie was just small enough that the Batter could still watch hir while he licked hir, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He held hir cheeks apart, drawing his tongue over hir hole and a soft, pleased noise from hir lips. He kissed like he would kiss hir lips (and he planned to do that in the future; yes, so many kisses, because he didn’t know how else to show how thankful he was), eyelids falling a little in concentration.

Sie mm-ed at him, tousling his hair, and he didn’t even care. It’d be hidden by his hat, anyway. “Ah, Batter… yesss… ooh, good boy, so good…”

Sie had praised him before, but never like this. It was irresistible, and he whimpered, pushing his hips up a little. He wondered if just the friction of his cotton underwear would be enough to make him come, with hir silky voice to guide him and hir ass warm around him. He wanted inside it so badly, but for now, this was more than he could’ve asked for.

He pushed his tongue inside, amazed by how hot and tight sie was. Fuck. He needed this. He had always needed this and only his Player could give it to him. Sie hummed above him, speaking softly, as though sie couldn’t bear to stay silent with his tongue inside hir.

“Oh, yes, ooh, yes, good, mmm, my Batter, such a good boy, ah…”

He wanted to always be hir Batter, and he always would be, if he had anything to say about it.

He didn’t know how long they continued – sie wasn’t going to climax like this, but eventually he did, and it took him by absolute surprise. One moment he was rutting into his pants and the next he was crying out against hir soft skin, eyes wide, his groin soaked with his own come.

Sie twisted around to look, and then moved off of him. “Wow,” sie said, grinning, “you really liked it that much?” Hir voice was a little breathy, but aside from that, his touches seemed to have done little more than provide hir some relaxation. In reply, he licked his lips, and sie laughed.

He didn’t need to speak, and sie understood. Fine with him, since he’d rather have his mouth somewhere against hir than forming words. He lay still while sie cleaned him up, and they ended up right back on the crates where they’d started, hir eyes closed while sie set hir role in the game aside to strategize, but the Batter didn’t mind that. He was happy just to sleep off his orgasm with his head in hir lap like hir favorite pet.


End file.
